revuestarlightfandomcom-20200215-history
Yuyuko Tanaka/Quotes
Home Screen Base (Time based) *Ngh... The morning sun will burn me to dust! Sorry, I can't wake up. Uhn... *There's always someone interrupting my precious lunchtime nap. *yawn* *Oh, you're not going to sleep yet? Are you a night owl like me? School Uniform *Rui is always following Tamao-senpai like a chick following the mother hen! *The Japanese Drama History class is really fun. Traditional arts are awesome. *Blarg, why does school have to start in the morning? It'd be perfect if we had evening classes. * *yawn* Yes, I'm awake... * This parka makes me feel relaxed. I have spares at home, too. *Our schoolhouse gets cranky, especially during the rain season. Rehearsal Outfit *Practice sessions with Fumi-senpai are super tough. She's ruthless. *Yuyuko Tanaka, the first year student at Rinmeikan Girls School Performance Departement, ready to begin. *Huff... Huff.. I'm exhausted! Can have I some water? *By the way, it was my mom who picked out these practice clothes for me. *I'm on the quicker side at memorizing the script. I like learning lines. *I want to sleep nine hours a day, but I like to stay up late, too. It's my daily dilemma. Revue Outfit *Have you ever eaten at Tamao-senpai's family's restaurant? You should. Her parents make really tasty food. *My favorite rakugo story? That'd be "The Eel Shop." *Our school library is very old, so there's a lot of amazing antique to be found there. I'll show you next time. *I made a nice sleeping area in the room where we hang out, but Fumi-senpai destroyed it. What a pity. *Hmm? Do I seem different without my usual parka? *I buy rakugo stories on cassette tapes from second-hand bookstores. I guess I'm a bit of a hipster. *I'm in better form later in the day, so I often end up staying after the others have finished their practice. *A Stage Girl rakugo storyteller--now that's new! *I don't feel like I need to treat Ichie-san any special way just because she's a year older. I mean it in a good way. * *yawn* You need me? *Going to the theater to watch a play is nice, but seeing a live rakugo performance is great, too. Live performances are the best, right? Ghost Patrol Squad Member Yuyuko Tanaka *Oh... I was doing secret training to learn sleep with my eyes open. *Fighthing scenes with Rui are fun. She's really good at making adjustments to match what you're doing. *Specterrestrial--isn't that a funny word? I come up with the best ones. *"Upon close examination, the ghost was just withered grass... It's and old saying about the power of an overactive imagination." *What's better, being able to see ghosts or not? *"Yum! Mmm... Just sitting here and eating dumplings is a great mission." *My favorite supernatural creature? Rokurokubi, I guess? *"Listen, pal, time for you to realize that you're one of us misfits and so you fit right in." *I'm so used to Tamao-senpai being our leader that I feel uneasy when she's not there. *Fumi-senpai doesn't know anything about monsters or ghosts. It's like she avoids the topic as much as she can. *The poor character I'm playing attracts ghosts 24-7, and can't even relax and take a nap. Yoshitsune Minamoto Yuyuko Tanaka *"I'm counting on you, Benkei." *There are so many stories featuring Yoshitsune. Let's see, where should I start? * *yawwwn* No, I'm not cutting class... *I wish I could be as cool and dashing as Yoshitsune! Heheh. * "Will you become my vassal?" *Maintaining a serious and noble facial expression is really exhausting. * I should probably practice the flute, huh? * "Have you had enough already? Perhaps appearances were deceiving." * "If you wish to cross this bridge, you will have to go through me!" *All this practice is making me waaay too sleepy. *yawwwwn* *I wonder if a serious role is the best fit for me... Login *yawn* Did you call me? I'm coming, I'm coming! My Theater For 'My Theater' conversations, see Yuyuko Tanaka/Theater Story. Base *I'm scared of tea, you know? So if you made tea for me, I'd run away screaming... Don't you want to try it? *Want to go see rakugo performance with me? I discovered this promosing newbie storyteller. *I want to snuggle with Momoko... Heh, that's my dog. *I guess I'll practice rakugo by myself after everyone leaves. *If I'm to practice, I want plenty of room! *Ichie-san might get arrested someday because of all her pranks... I'm a little concerned for her. *Oh yes, this looks like a good place to get some rest. *I spend lunch breaks napping while listening to rakugo CD. *You called me? *This looks like just the spot for a mid-day nap. Good to know. *What do you want to be when you frow up? How about a rakugo storyteller? *I don't have the energy for dramatic moves until the sun is high in the sky. Revue Outfit *Praise me, I could use some motivation! *Nngh... Just two more hours... *I couldn't live the life of an eccentric rakugo story teller. It's not for me. *I'm always ready to perform on stage.Just leave it to me. *The life of a performer is so demanding... *There are some parts I'd like to check with you, if you don't mind? Ghost Patrol Squad Member Yuyuko Tanaka *I don't see anything... *Once we're done here, it's time for a get-together with some sweet treats. *I'm on patrol! *Hmm... What's my motivation for this line? *Let's have some dango! *Warm sunshine and delicious dango... The perfect setup for my mid-day nap. *I like period dramas, but I don't know much about Meiji era or anything after that. Yoshitsune Minamoto Yuyuko Tanaka *I'm memorized my lines, so can I go to bed now? *Doesn't it look like I'm dancing when I move in this costume? *Practice is over, yeah? Time to lazy away the rest of day... *Am I tired? No, no, this is just acting. Zzz... *I wish I'd gotten a souvenir from Kyoto since we went all that way. *It's always best to go with what works for you. *You can't stay in good condition if you don't get proper rest Vs Revue Lobby *This tense atmosphere before a Revue really gets to me. Assignments *Hmm... Let's take a look. *Why don't we start with a simple assignment? *No, seriously, I'll wake up. Just take it easy on me today. Win Revue Outfit *I'll wrap things up now, then. Ghost Patrol Squad Member Yuyuko Tanaka *Mission Complete! Now, to the teahouse! Yoshitsune Minamoto Yuyuko Tanaka *"None can hope to capture me."" Category:In-game Dialogue